Jealousy
by azurefiamma1017
Summary: Anna is called by a boy and Yoh is curious. Wonder what will happen? read now!


It was a fine day in Funbari Gaoka, and Yoh and the others are currently attending school. This hour was their lunch break. Nana, Anna, Yoh, Hao and Manta arranged their seats to a circle with their lunch boxes on their tables.

**Nana:** Yosh! Let's eat!

**Hao:** Want me to feed you?

**Nana:** No thank you!

**Girl**: *calls by the door* Kyoyama-san, someone is looking for you!

Both Anna and Nana's heads turned so the girl sweatdropped.

**Girl:** Sorry, it's Kyoyama Anna-san.

Anna nodded, stood up and walked out without saying a word. The others just glanced at each other confused.

**Nana:** I wonder what was that about? It's rare for someone to look for her.

**Manta:** It's probably something serious.

**Nana:** Fufu! Now I'm curious!

As they were talking, Hao watched Yoh and smirked knowingly.

**Hao:** Yoh.

**Yoh:** Hmmm?

Yoh met Hao's eyes and stared at each other as if they were talking telepathic, since they are twins. Yoh broke their staing contest as he stood up causing Nana and Manta to look at him questioningly.

**Yoh:** Sorry, I'm thirsty. I'll just buy a juice in the cafeteria.

Yoh tried to grin as he started walking out the door.

**Manta:** Eh? But... *looks at Yoh's table* Isn't his water bottle here?

**Hao:** *chuckles* It seems that the green eyed monster had got him.

Nana and Manta looked at each other with a "huh?"

**With Yoh**

Yoh was walking in the hallway when he suddenly stopped. Amidamaru suddenly appeared beside him looking worried.

**Amidamaru:** Yoh-dono, what's wrong?

**Yoh:** Maybe I should get some fresh air at the rooftop. Amidamaru, don't come out until I say so, okay?

With a nod, Amidamaru disappeared immediately, however not until giving him a worried glance.

He started his adventure in going to the rooftop. He was opened the door slightly but then he heard voices and looked up and saw Anna with a boy. The breeze flowing perfectly with her hair as she stood in front of the boy.

**Boy:** K-Kyoyama-san!

**Anna:** What?

Yoh stopped and froze.

**Yoh:** (thinks) Anna? (thinks)

Yoh quietly closed the door then lowered his hand and leaned on the door, trying to listen.

**Boy:** K-Kyoyama-san, th-the truth is I-I've been watching you ever since you transferred here! I always thought that you were such a cool girl to even go against teachers. You isolate yourself from others that many people called you the Ice Queen however, that coldness of yours is what attracted me to you.

Yoh widened his eyes as he processed the words spilling from the mouth of the boy who he assumed was the one who called for Anna in the classroom.

**Anna:** So? Just say it already. I don't have all the time in the world.

**Boy:** I-I-I like you, Kyoyama-san! P-Please go out with me!

Everything stayed still for a moment. Not a single sound was produced. Yoh froze while Anna was perfectly calm. Yoh tried to peek in. Because of the wind, he could not see Anna's face for her hair is blocking it. He saw the boy blushing furiously while looking down.

**Anna:** I see.

Anna broke the silence like a knife with those two words. This made the boy look up and Yoh to close the door, again.

**Boy:** W-will you...?

As the boy waited for the girl's answer. Yoh's face was sweating and his heart was pounding so hard and he swore he could hear it thumping in his ears. He didn't know why but he was nervous, nervous of Anna's answer.

**Anna:** I will think about it.

Yoh's blood ran cold. The boy had a hopeful look on his face.

**Boy:** R-really?

Yoh's bangs covered his eyes as he slowly descended to the staircase where he first ascended.

**Anna:** ...is what I'd want to say but I refuse.

**Boy:** E-Eh?!

**Anna:** That is all. You wasted enough of my precious lunch time.

Was her final words before she turned to walk to the door. However, she suddenly stopped.

**Anna:** And also, stop pursuing me now. If you're wondering why I turned you down. It's because *turns to look at him* *smiles* I already have a fiancee.

She continued her way outside and closed the door leaving the poor boy agape.

**With Yoh**

**Yoh:** What's with her! 'I'll think about it.' I thought that she trained me so that _I _could give her a comfortable life! *throws his hands up in desperation* Geez, why am I even like this? *ruffles hair*

**Amidamaru:** *appears* I'm sure Anna-dono has her reasons why she said that.

**Yoh:** You think so? *sighs*

**Amidamaru:** *surprised* Yoh-dono, you seem quite affected by it. Could this be... *_yakimochi?__  
__Yakimochi=jealousy or rice cake_

**Yoh:** *blushes* Th-That's not it! Why would I be jealous?! I mean... it's Anna we're talking about! The female demon! There's no way I...

Yoh trailed off as he sighed. Amidamaru chuckled knowingly.

**?**: Oh, so I'm a female demon?

Yoh and Amidamaru was startled and jumped as they heard a voice behind them. They slowly turned and came face to face with the "female demon"

**Yoh:** A-Anna!

**Anna:** Yoh, what's this about _yakimochi? _Are you planning to eat one without telling me? *glares*

**Yoh:** *sweats* *blushes* Ah, no! You've got it all wrong! It's just, err, um...

**Anna:** *sighs* Well, whatever.

She starts to walk as Yoh moved to the side to give better access for her. She suddenly stops.

**Anna:** And also, about the confession earlier. I turned him down. Because I said that I already have a fiancee.

Anna then continued walking leaving Yoh in the hallway grinning like an idiot with Amidamaru shaking his head as a smile slowly crept to his mouth.

**Amidamaru:** Really. Nothing gets past Anna-dono.

**A/N**

**Hahaha! Sorry if it doesn't go to what you expect! I just can't imagine Yoh being jealous and confronts Anna about those. I imagine him to be whiny about it instead of a possessive type of guy. Still, I hope you like it~!**


End file.
